Taken
by With Beauty Comes Courage
Summary: Daisy loves luigi-we all know that. But we also know luigi is shy-and fails to move forward with daisy. she wants someone who will go further- but what if after she meets someone,he comes back..and more commited ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! And welcome to my newest,latest,and hopefully good story !  
I havent been updating my other ones,because i wasnt on here in a while,i dont feel like at this time i can exactly  
recapture what i was feeling when writing those storys,so im beginning something fresh.  
But dont worry,im not saying those storys are canceled,it could be updated randomly,but im not saying that it will be updated anytime this year or so.  
Anyway,in this story,its obviously daisys pov.  
Enjoy if you can ?

I wanted him to reach for my hand.

It seems in this relationship im the only one who wants to-who trys to move forward.

He doesnt show intrest...

Hes just too shy.

But i find that adorable...Thats part of why i love him so much.

I just wish he would move forward.

"S-So..."

He studdered awkwardly.

I frowned slightly,and looked over to him.

"Luigi,Please be honost with me...Do you love me ?"

He sat there shocked i asked him that.

"I do-W-Why would you n-need to ask ?"

"I dont know,its just things never move forward unless i push you to feel pressured...I dont what you to feel that way"

He shrugged.

The beach was empty with only me and him...

I dont understand why hes always this shy.

Suddenly i got a phone call.

"One minute,"

I got up and walked a bit away from him.

"Hello ?"

I answered.

I was kind of relieved that someone called me,to get me away from that awkward mess.

"Hey Missy Sarasa ! Hows the date going?"

I never told peach about how awkward things get,but theres a first time for everything.

"I dont know about this...I mean i love Luigi to death,but he just...He has commitment issues or something..He wont show me hes serious about this"

"Aww...Thats sad to hear :[ but atleast this wont ruin your friendship since it wasnt after you were more involved with eachother."

"I dont know,this might ruin it if i leave him..I love him so much...Hes just too shy..."

"Well if he wont propose to you,ill make mario do it for him !"

I giggled a bit.

The reason she was of course mentioning this,is because mario proposed to her a few months ago after saving her-again.

The weddings soon,actually.

Maybe a week ?

Im the maid of honour with rosalina.

"I dont think Luigi will ever take it that far.."

"Well then why bother?"

"Because i love him.."

"I got to go,Mario needs help choosing some tie "

"Okay bye-"

She didnt bother saying farewell,for all i heard were a few giggles and the phone shut off.

I slowly walked back to Luigi.

"Luigi..Ill see you tomorrow,okay? my nosey parents wanted me back by 10 minutes ago anyways.

"O-Okay.."

-AWKWARD SILENCE -  
-.-

I guess i will have to make the move.

"Want me to walk you to your place,since its not that far ?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"Uh...No i will see you tomorrow."

He came up to me.

This is it.

He better kiss me goodnight.

My heart ached as he hugged me lightly,and walked away.

I heald my chest,which was beating faster than anything.

That was the most action hes ever shown me...

I think we might have to talk tomorrow.

Okay,well,when i upload this chapter 2 will be up like 1 hour or more later,or even at the same time so dont worry if your enjoying it !  
Byeeeeeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

I put on my gown,same old one.

I sighed as i slowly walked to that resturaunt we were to meet at.

Im going to do it-

Im going to ask him to marry ME.

See what he does.

Luigi is the most perfectly awkward guy ive ever loved and met.

If he says no...

Were done...

Forever.

I dont like to say Forever.

I have commitment issues too,but not as bad as him...

I walked in,and surprise,hes there early talking to miss Carla,the owner of the shop.

He is not the shy kid when hes around her.

I walked up to Luigi.

"Can we talk,outside?"

He looked nervous,but he followed me out.

"Luigi,would you...Would you...Would you..Ever,Marry me ?"

"Of course."

He said calmly.

"Then why not,Marry me ?"

He didnt speak.

I covered my mouth.

"You wouldnt do it"

I was almost in tears now.

Luigi was frozen.

He ran home.

Leaving me on the road crying.

I dropped on the ground.

"L-LUIGI !...I-I-I NEED MY L-LUIGI !"

I whined and whined.

Suddenly an angry guy got out of his car.

"GET OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF THE GODAMN STREET-"

"Daisy?"

He asked calmy.

I looked up.

Ugh.

Wario.

"Go away"

"YOUR BLOCKING MY WAY !"

I refused to move.

Suddenly,i was hit in the head.

-BLACK-

I woke up.

On the sidewalk?

Where the fuck is my crown ?!

my earings !?

"My earrings..."

I gasped.

Luigi gave me them back when.

I need them.

I repeated that to myself over and over.

"WARIO !"

I screamed.

I marched all the way to his house.

I knocked very loudly on the door.

Waluigi answered.

"TELL YOUR FAT BROTHER THING TO GIVE ME BACK MY CROWN AND EARRINGS !"

He looked confused.

"Warrio !"

He yelled.

Warrio tubbly walked up to me.

I held my hand out.

He belched loudly.

"GIVE IT."

"I cant..Waluigi has them !"

Suddenly wario took off.

I looked at Waluigi.

"If i can beat your ass at strikers,i can sure as hell beat your ass in real -er,mushroom kingdom- life."

He handed me the crown,and began to pass me the earrings.

But i retreated my hand for the earrings.

They shattered on the ground.

I wanted to cry,part of me.

"WHAT THE HELL !?"

"I-I didnt want them anyway.."

"WHY ?!"

"Luigi gave me them.."

I sighed.

He smiled brightly

"Aww...Is the couple over ? does that mean theres an open spot?"

I gave him a "really?" look.

I began to walk away.

But then i froze,ready to punch him.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT A DATE ?"

Oooooh !  
This will be good.  
I hope waluigi doesnt mistreat her if she accepts...  
But what if she falls in love with him,and luigi comes back ?


End file.
